Jersey Girl
by JessieStarr
Summary: A girl needs a new beginning, a new start to an old life....She heads to California where her and Mia become friends she soon after meets the team and catches the eye of a certain guy who could give her the new beginning she's looking for...summary sucks
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **All FAST AND THE FURIOUS CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY DO NOT BELONG TO ME

Here is just a little info before we get started on the story. This is my first time writing fan-fiction so please be nice. If you have any suggestions just leave it in the Review and if there's anyone that wants to give me suggestions jus leave it in the review but please be nice….no flames….I love to read fan-fiction and I figured it was time I wrote my own story. I love Fast and the Furious especially the boys! This story will be a Vince/OC even though it has a lot of Mia and OC friendship and friendship only NO SLASH every good character needs a best friend…..maybe a OC for Leon too, but not sure yet. The story is going to start a little bit before the movie and run through it hopefully and past it with a lot more added in. Vince does not like Mia in my story. Im also switching around some storylines. I love quotes and sayings, so…there will probably be plenty of those in my story and I am not taking credit for them….Now with that onto the story.

This story starts off about 3 months after my OC moved to L.A and met the team she is Mia's best friend…. little while before the heists even started and about a year before the movie…it may change though….ok now really here we go this chapter is just a lot of introduction and background sorry if it's a little boring but it does get better I PROMISE

"Mia would you please just stop it!" a young girl of 21 said exasperated.

"The sooner you admit it to yourself Alex the happier you will be" Mia answered with a small laugh.

Alex looked back towards her friend, with a sigh. The two girls were lying on Mia's bed. Alex began to think how she got here. Since they met three months ago they had become inseparable, both were surprised at how quickly they became best friends. Alex had just moved out to California and had known nobody she met Mia at the diner about 3 days after her move and 3 days too long staying in the crappy Motel 6 and Mia told her she could stay with her for awhile and the rest is history from there. A few weeks later Mia introduced her to the team. Dom took an instant liking to the innocent girl which was unusual for him. She reminded him of Mia, but without a family to fall back on. Jesse instantly began to tell her of every car engine he could think of and how she could fix up hers. His excitement instantly put a smile on her face. It took them no time to fall into a little brother big sister relationship, even though Jesse was older. Leon and Alex bonded pretty quickly, he took one look at the pretty brunette with big green eyes, hiding her hurt and he couldn't resist. Letty, well for now lets just say Letty didn't like the girl all that much. Especially since Dom seemed to like her so quickly and no matter how many times he told her he wasn't interested that way, Letty just didn't believe him. Vince, well Vince was a whole other story. Vince couldn't keep his eyes off of her when they first met, His hand lingered in their handshake a lot longer then necessary. Some story tellers would probably say it was love at first site. That instant connection you have with another person. The indescribable feeling you get when you meet your other half. But Vince didn't believe that. Did he? The beautiful brunette had him entranced. But he was the Coyote, the loner, the only relationships he had were the girls that left his bed every night, the ones that never stayed for more than a few hours. The Coyote did NOT get "entranced" by girls. So how did this one do it?

Alex knew the moment she left home her life had changed. She just got in her car and left. Left that little town in NJ to move on to bigger things. She couldn't do it. She couldn't stay cooped up in a little jersey shore town, go to college then work a 9-5 desk job. She loved the excitement of life, the rush. Its how she got into racing. She wasn't the best, but hell she was going to try. She loved the freedom, speed gave her, she felt if she could go fast enough the world couldn't catch her and she could just escape. Its why she left in the first place. She heard Cali was the place to go, and so she went. She escaped the life her parents had planned. The over-protectiveness of her father, and fights with her mom is was all left back in Jersey. When Alex met Mia she couldn't have asked for a better new start to life. Not only did she gain Mia but she met the rest of the team. But that's where her thoughts got confusing. She knew Dom, Leon and Jesse, but she didn't know what she did to cause Letty to hate her but if she was going to Alex wasn't going to beg her to change her mind. Alex's mind then wandered to Vince, with his just-got-out-of-bed look, and his over-confident attitude, but it all attracted her to him. They had been flirting since they met but Alex just couldn't figure it out. Was it just innocent flirting? Or could it be more? Did she want it to be? She didn't even know, relationships scared her, after watching her parents nasty divorce after 20 years and her mom cheating, she didn't have much experience in that department. Alex was interrupted by Mia calling her name.

"Alex!" Mia screamed. "huh…yea sorry what" Alex responded.

"Damn Jersey I was calling your name for like 5 minutes." That was another thing, one day Vince started calling her Jersey and the whole team followed, things catch on quick I guess.

"Sorry Mi I was thinking"

"Yea I saw…intensely too, what were you thinking about? Or should I say who?" Mia smiled that knowing smile.

"Mia stop it…you know its nothing just some innocent flirting, he doesn't even like me that way, I mean im completely different then the girls ive seen him with, ive been here 3 months I can tell what he is interested in."

Mia looked up at her friend, they were similar in a lot of ways but different in some. While Mia had dark mostly straight hair, Alex had curly, brunette hair with honey highlights. Mia had brown eyes Alex had green. She had a natural beauty that made even guys walking past take a second look. When Mia and Alex went to the races they had the attention from plenty of the male population Alex was confident in a lot of things but not always her looks. She could hold an attitude and be a huge bitch, and hold her own in a fight, if you pushed her the wrong way, but she could also be the sweetest person with a innocence behind her. But then you looked in her eyes and know that she has had her own troubles. She was shy around new people, but since meeting Mia and the team she has started to come out of her shell more and be the person she once was before she felt as if the world was placed on her shoulders.

"Alex your gorgeous, and so much fun, plus you know how to race and you love cars, what else could be Vince's type" Mia said lifting herself off the bed.

"Try skanks and ho's" Alex responded.

"Alright maybe you have a point there, but Jersey V likes you I know he does, he acts different you plus since you've been here, I have only seen like 4 girls leave his room"

"Wow 4 girls, he must be ready for sainthood." Alex responded with a frown on her face.

"Well…..umm" Mia stuttered "Yea?"

"Ok so maybe he is a player but he likes you girl I know he does, ive known V since I was born, he's like another brother to me, and even though he has a temper, and is a bit of a hot-head, he is a good guy, give him a chance" Mia said.

"Mi he don't need a chance because I highly doubt he likes me that way…I like him hes a good guy I know that but he probably just wants in my pants Mi."

"Jersey….."

"Mia……"

"Fine have it your way…we gotta go though and open the diner were late already and Dom's gonna kill me"

"Shit your right lets go"

**A/N alrite so what did you think? I know a little boring just trying to get in all the background info…any questions or suggestions just ask…please review because if you don't I don't know how im doing….I hope you like it let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

" Mia hurry up we gotta get to the store!"

"Alrite I'm coming"

Alex made her way down the porch steps to her baby, a bright blue (like Mia's) Toyota S2000 (suki's car in 2fast2furious). She loved her car, and it was one of the best things she took with her from home, she could never of left without it. She slid in and started the car waiting for Mia. About a minute later she saw Mia leave the house and lock the door. She came and got in the car.

"Took you long enough" Alex said sarcastically.

"Shutup girl" Mia responded.

Alex peeled off out of the drive way as the headed to Torreto's. Alex helped Mia at the shop a lot and sometimes she would go to help at the garage with the booking, she loved to race but she knew very little about fixing cars, since living with the Toretto's her small expanse of knowledge however has grown. She secretly liked helping at the garage especially when Vince was there working.

As Alex expertly maneuvered herself through the streets, at high speeds while Mia began to bring up the topic of Vince again.

"You know Alex everyone can see the attraction between you two" Mia stated bluntly.

Alex whipped her head to turn and look at Mia. "What do you mean?"

"Jersey come on please its like the freakin hormones and sexual tensions is oozing off of you two" she said laughing. "Don't look so shocked you guys flirt as if you can't get enough of each other"

"Yea well we do flirt a little, ok a lot" she added with a look from Mia. "But really its just flirting Mia, and even if I do like him…IF I do, it really means nothing, we have a good friendship and I don't want to mess that up, im not a relationship person and neither is he" Alex said just as she pulled into Toretto's.

"Jersey I know that you ran from home scared about a lot of things, but you can't stop yourself from living, give yourself and V a chance, love could be scary but it could also be the greatest thing, you can never lose by loving, you can only lose by holding back." Mia said as she exited the car.

Alex sat back in her seat staring at the spot where Mia had just been, thinking about what Mia said. "Damn its too early for this shit" she muttered to herself. She then came to her senses and got out of the car and bolted after Mia into the store.

"When did you become Dr.Phil …I thought all the philosophical talk was my thing. And who said I was in love? Which im not, I just may, MAY have an attraction. And what about you? How come your not out there searching for your one true love." Alex said giggling.

"I'm just waiting for the day when the right boy is going to walk through those doors, and order my horrible tuna sandwich…And you must have rubbed off on me I'll be Dr.Phil while you can be Oprah…we make a great pair" she said and they both started to crack up.

"ok well we better open the store and ill start fixing up things, don't want Dom to give us a surprise visit, and us not be right on schedule." Alex said while she finished laughing.

The girls opened the store and cleaned a little bit. They sat around talking most of the morning and going over some paperwork. Mia pulled out some magazines and started reading while Alex was going over some bills for the store and garage. Money was getting a little tight these days and they had to watch the spending, too many nightly parties and Alex and Mia taking some classes at UCLA was helping the lack of cash. Alex always felt bad because she thought it was her fault money was tight. But everyone was quick to tell her it wasn't and she shouldn't think that way. Especially Dom, he said he would do anything to make sure her and Mia could get through school if its what they wanted. She didn't really understand why Dom was so nice to her. He treated her exactly like Mia, as another younger sister, and she had only known him a couple of months.

"Holy shit its hot in here" Alex said, with her straightened hair sticking to her neck, but luckily not frizzing and hitching up her tan cargo paints and pulling on her black tank top that showed off a hint of a well toned stomach.

"Well Jersey girl, that's what happens in California in the middle of May" Mia responded sarcastically.

"Are you guys ever going to get over that Jersey girl thing" Alex asked.

Mia was about to respond when they saw a customer walk through the store, the guy that has been coming around the last week. He had short dirty blond hair and was covered in some tattoos and was quite the looker. (not brian yet…think of Justin timberlake in alpha-dog) Both the girls thought so and became pretty good friends with him over the week especially Alex. They never mentioned him to the team though sometimes when the team would stop by the store the guy would just be leaving. They had asked who he was but the Alex would just say 'a customer'. They didn't want to start anything especially since he looked like a racer and he would talk about his group a lot. The girls knew if they mentioned something about another team, everyone would become defensive and want to show who was the best. Alex knew how they would act and she didn't want that, she just wanted to be his friend. They had yet to see him at the races which is surprising since his Toyota supra sitting outside the diner looked ready for a go.

"Hey girls how are you today" the guy said walking in.

"We're good. How bout you Johnny." Alex said with a huge smile. She had come to like the guy that came in every day. Of course she thought he was hot anyone with eyes would, but she really saw nothing else in him besides friendship, after all he was no Vince, he had a lot less muscle then Vince, and plus she was pretty sure he was dealing, now she knew that some stuff Vince did wasn't much better I mean he carried his 9 mm with him a lot but Alex couldn't stand drugs. And if he was with another team that would just cause big problems. But besides all that Johnny was pretty nice and she enjoyed talking to him.

"Im good" he responded smiling handsomely at them.

"Well what can I get ya today" Alex asked while Mia sat back reading one of her magazines.

"How about a ham and cheese sandwich?"

"No problem…Anything else?" Alex asked. Johnny shook his head while Alex walked away to make his sandwich. The three of them sat in the café for about a half hour talking while Johnny finished up his sandwich. Only a few customers came and went in that time.

"well ladies im gonna go ill be seeing you soon." Johnny said standing handing Alex a $10 "Keep the change"

"Thanks Johnny…we'll see you later" Mia said, Alex waved and offered a smile as he made his way out.

Mia looked up at the clock and noticed that it was just about lunch time the boys and Letty would be hungry by now after leaving the house so early, Mia and Alex didn't get a chance to cook them breakfast.

"Hey Jersey how bout I make some sandwiches and give you a cooler full of drinks and you could run it over to the garage" Mia said.

"No problem Mi, there probably like freakin beasts over there waiting for a feeding anyway so you should hurry up." Alex said standing to help Mia make sandwiches.

After the girls made the sandwiches Alex got in her car and made the short drive over to DT's.

Mia smiled to herself as Alex left the store, thinking that girl has no idea how hard she has already fallen.

On the way she thought of Vince her favorite topic of lately. She wasn't normally like this. She never had one boy occupy her thoughts so much. Her last relationship ended badly and hurt her and she didn't want to go down that road again. She thought of all the things that attracted her to Vince. She knew that he would do anything for his family, the team. She knew that he was loyal to Dom intensely so I guess that could be a good thing and a bad thing. She knew he wanted to break away from being second best from Dom, she saw it in his eyes when Dom would win a race. He had a passion for racing, and could match up to Dom, that's why they never went against each other. He was a badass with one hell of a temper. When set off he was hard to control. Yet when around the team he had a sense of humor and loved to joke around and relax. He treated Letty and Mia as if they were his own sisters, especially Mia. At first she thought that he felt something more for Mia but that idea was pushed down after he learned Vince was the one to take care of Mia and when Dom was in Lompac. That was another startling fact that was revealed to Alex. She was surprised Dom even told her, but one night they got to talking and Dom told her the whole story and surprisingly she didn't blame him or look at him as criminal sure, it wasn't the best way to handle things, but she didn't blame him. She also learned about the couple times Vince spent in jail. And at first it scared her, thinking she was living with criminals, but she just saw it as there's good people and bad people, then there's good people who did bad things. That's what the team was and even she herself. She loved Vince's over protective nature, but she couldn't stand the over possessiveness at the same time. But she was looking for someone like Vince, she wanted a protector it was something she never really had before. Sure her dad was way to over-protective of her, but that was her dad he was just a control freak. She loved Vince's scruffy bad boy appearance, the just-got-out-of bed look did wonders for him. She loved the muscles he possessed and the tattoo's that adorned his arms. Alex would have preferred to stay in her daydream all day but all too soon she was pulling into DT's.

She exited her shiny blue baby and went into the garage. The first person she saw was probably the last person that would be happy to see her as Letty poked her head out from under the hood of the car she was working on to see who had come in the shop.

"Hey girl how you livin?" Alex asked politely.

"You bring food with you?" was the only response she received and probably the only one she was going to get.

"Yea its right here." Alex responded with the same attitude as she put down the cooler full of food and drinks.

"Don't sweat it girl, she'll get over it" Leon said coming up behind her wrapping her up in a bear hug and gave her a kiss to the cheek. "Thanks for the grub, I'm starving"

"Alex! You bought food…damn I could kiss you" Jesse exclaimed walking in from the back room probably coming from his computer.

"Hey Jess…well dig in guys Mia made y'all sandwich's and I bought over some Corona's" Alex said. Letty had already started in on her food, and Leon and Jesse were just going through the cooler.

"DOM!" Alex shouted, "Come get your lunch"

"Damn girl what are ya shouting for" Dom said coming out from the office.

"I bought y'all lunch didn't want ya to miss anything" Alex said laughing.

"Thanks Jersey." Dom said giving her a kiss on the cheek. Leon and Jesse added in there thanks and all she got was a head nod from Letty. Dom gave her a look but she ignored it and went back to eating. Alex realized someone was missing.

"Hey where's V?" Alex asked.

"He's working on a car out back" Leon said.

"Alright I'll go get him" she said.

Alex made her way to the back and saw Vince underneath a silver civic. She also noticed his shirt laying on the ground next to him, right next to a bottle of water. She took a deep breath hoping to calm herself so she didn't start stuttering like a school girl with a crush. She walked over and stood right next to him so she was standing over him.

"Hey coyote you gonna spend the whole day under that car, or ya gonna come get some lunch I bought ya." Alex said kneeling down leaning over him.

Vince slide out from under the civic, and Alex's breath hitched in her throat, his muscled chest was glistening from the result of the heat. She felt the blush creeping up her cheeks and she ducked her head hoping he didn't see. Vince leaned up, from his position on the ground and their faces were only inches apart.

"I…um…I b brought you guys some food." Alex stuttered. 'Damn what happened to not liking him' she thought.

"Good cause ya know what kind of appetite this coyote has" V responded with a smirk hinting at the double meaning of his sentence. "And since you seemed to have fixed one hunger maybe you could help me with another" He said smirk still in place. Tilting her chin up bringing their faces even closer.

Alex knew exactly what he was doing. It was the constant flirting between them. But neither one took it one step further, afraid of the feelings of the other. Alex decided to play along with his game.

"Well coyote ya know, I always had a thing for mechanics" Alex said seductively while running her hand down his chest, while leaning back a little to grab the bottle of water.

"Really…" Vince said huskily his eyes following her hand.

"Just something about them turns me on, but you look like you could use a cool down" and with that she dumped the water on him while jumping up laughing hysterically at the look on his face of pure shock.

Then his face took on that look and she knew she was in trouble. She ran from him right back into the shop as he jumped up chasing after her. She ran inside and ran behind the first person she could find who was Jesse. But V was like 3 of Jesse put together so the younger guy quickly stepped out of the way laughing while Alex gave him a glare. With Jesse out of the way Vince stalked toward her, and when she made to run again he grabbed her around the waist and hauled her into his bare chest. He leaned down and whispered into her ear "I got ya Jersey girl." Everyone looked on laughing at the pair, even Letty cracked a smile.

"What was that round 2?" Leon asked.

"Yea I got him with water outside. I'm not gonna lie the coyote's face was pretty unforgettable. What did you look like V?, o yea kinda like this" Alex said trying to mimic his face of shock Everyone in the garage laughed along with Alex except for Vince who tried to give her a glare but you could see his mouth turning up in the corners.

"I'll get you later" he promised in her ear again while letting her go and making his way to the cooler for food and a Corona.

"Thanks for the food Jersey" Dom said.

"No problem"

"Listen I figured we'll head to the races tonight, but before we'll barbeque in the back. After you and Mia can head to the grocery store after you close up shop and pick up some things" Dom said.

"Sure Dom." Alex said knowing even if it wasn't they were still doing it. Whatever Dom said usually went. He wouldn't make any of the team do something they truly wouldn't want, but everyone just kind of went along with him anyway. He always did what he thought was best for them all. Letty was the only one who would occasionally say anything but even then she would back down. Mia said that the only time Dom would really change his mind is if V had something to say about it and was truly against whatever Dominic said.

"Does anybody want anything special?" Alex asked the group. A chorus of things came out such as chips, movies, and everything considered junk food and of course more corona.

"You want anything Letty?" Alex asked trying to show her she meant no harm, but she wasn't going to push a friendship. Letty just shook her head. Alex sighed rejected and the only one to notice was Vince since he was standing so close. He placed his hand on the small of his back, and leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek to say thanks for the food. It was his way to offer comfort. He knew she was trying to befriend Letty but she was trying not to seem so pushy about it, and was trying to be tough. Alex looked at him knowing what he was doing, "Thanks V" she whispered ducking her head. Vince looked at Letty from his spot next to Alex his look silently telling her to please give Alex a chance.

"Well I guess I'll head out back to the store….ill see you boys later." She said. Everyone said there byes and with a hug from Jesse she started to make her way out of DT back toward the car.

"Hey girl thanks for the grub." Letty shouted to her back. Alex sighed relieved and turned around giving Letty a small smile in return.

Just as she was getting in the car she saw V running up to it. She rolled down the window and he kneeled next to it with his arms in the car.

"ya know its nothing against you personally she'll come around" he said. "yea I know V don't worry about it." Alex responded.

"So I was wondering" Vince started off and Alex could have sworn he seemed nervous "I know you like to take your car to the races but I was hoping maybe you would ride with me tonight?" He finished quickly.

Alex was shocked for a moment knowing how uncharacteristic this was for Vince. She let a small smile slip while inside she was unreasonably happy.

"That sounds great V" she said.

"Alright I'll see you later" he said moving away from the car.

Alex pulled out of DT with smile on her face thinking 'Damn I like him Don't I, I have to be careful with this one'

**A/N Another chapter I hope this one was a little longer and better. And we finally got the team in. So how am I doing? Review Please do you guys like Alex? **


	3. Chapter 3

On her way back to the Diner Alex had managed to convince herself that it was nothing more than friendship between her and Vince, nothing more was going to happen. Its not that she didn't like him it was the opposite really. The problem was that she did like him. You see her philosophy was not to get involved with someone you actually had feelings for. It would sound pretty messed up to most people. But when you actually fell in love with someone, something always goes wrong and one of you gets hurt or both. She didn't want to hurt Vince, didn't want to become her mother, she didn't want her life to turn out like her parents. And most of all she wanted to selfishly protect her own heart.

Three hours later Alex and Mia found themselves loading groceries into Alex's baby.

"So he just asked you to ride with him?" Mia questioned.

"Yea…and he seemed nervous about it… I don't know if that's what is was though cause I have never seen V nervous" Alex said getting into the drivers seat.

"Well what did you expect V, probably doesn't even know how ask a girl out, sure he knows how to ask them to spend the night, but I don't think V has been on a date since high school." Mia said getting into the car as well.

"Mia its not a date." Alex said peeling out of the grocery store parking lot leaving tread marks behind.

"Whatever you say Jersey…I don't know why you keep trying to convince yourself otherwise of the chemistry between you and V." Mia said.

"Mi is this all we are ever going to talk about" Alex questioned exasperated.

"Fine new topic" Mia began "What are you gonna wear tonight on this so called non-date?"

"Mia?" Alex said. "Yes?"

"Shut the hell up" Alex said pulling into the driveway.

The girls unloaded all of the groceries since the rest of the team wasn't home yet. They bought everything into the kitchen and started getting the chicken ready for Dom to cook when they got back. Alex had just started to make the salad when the familiar sound of tires squealing, in the driveway made Alex and Mia lift their heads.

"And the chaos begins" Alex stated as the girls started to giggle.

Dom was the first one in the kitchen "Hey girls I'm gonna go get cleaned up then ill start on the chicken. Have Leon start the grill up" he said with a kiss on their cheeks.

Jesse was in the kitchen next apparently cleaned already he took a seat at the table. "You girls need help?"

"Yea can you just start bringing the plates and stuff outside" Alex asked. Jesse nodded and began to gather everything to bring outside. The sound of the T.V turning on and the playstation starting up caused Alex and Mia to look towards the living room. Mia was getting ready to go give the two boys in the living room a piece of her mind when Alex took her place instead.

"I got them Mi, you finish up in here." Alex said walking into the living room.

When Alex got into the living room she saw Leon stretched out on the floor with his back against the couch controller in hand. She looked to her side and saw Vince sitting in the chair with the other controller. She made her way into the living room and stood right in front of the TV.

"What the hell?" Leon said with a glare.

"Damn girl I was winning." Vince said. Alex kicked Leon in the foot "Well since you two are cleaned up, you can help us get ready to eat. Lee, Dom said for you to start the grill and get the chicken going." Alex told him.

Leon got up and left the living room muttering under his breath the whole. 5 seconds later they heard a slap, and Leon "Ouch Mia"

Alex giggled and turned to look at Vince and his trademark smirk was right in place. "And you coyote can help carry out the rest of the food and drinks."

Vince stood up and walked towards Alex, she saw him coming over but she held her ground. He walked right up until she could feel his warm breath on her face, he looked down right into her eyes, Alex breathing started to become a little faster and she could have sworn he was getting ready to kiss her when out of no where he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Vince what the fuck are you doing!" Alex shouted while she was pounding on his back with her fists.

"I do believe I owe you for that little stunt you pulled in the garage today" he said with a smile while carrying her through the kitchen and into the backyard. Leaving a laughing Mia and Letty in there stead.

When they got outside Alex saw Dom and Leon at the grill and Jesse playing with the basketball.

"Somebody want to help me!" She shouted. They all looked at her laughing.

"You seem to be in good hands Jersey" Leon said as he raised his beer towards her with a smile. "Oh you asshole" she said, Leon just continued to laugh.

Alex looked and saw Vince was bringing her over where the hose was. She knew exactly what he was going to do and she started to struggle against him more, but it just caused his grip on her to tighten.

"Vince seriously that's enough" Alex said trying to sound intimidating which only made Vince laugh more.

When they got to the hose Vince placed Alex on the ground and when she went to run away he grabbed her around the waist holding her to him. He grabbed the hose and turned on the water.

"Vincent…Don't you dare!" Alex could see Mia and Letty through the window laughing and she had no doubt the other three guys were looking on as well. Vince let go of Alex and turned her around to face him. Just as she was about to run Vince turned the hose on full blast soaking Alex.

When V finally felt that Alex was soaked enough he turned off the hose and couldn't help the full fledged smile that found its way to his face. Alex looked down at her tank top that was now thoroughly soaked through and clingy to her upper body like a second skin. She turned and saw Leon, Jesse, and Dom cracking up.

"Shutup you idiots!" she said but couldn't keep the laughter out of her voice. The guys noticing how Vince was looking at Alex went back to what they were doing, while still laughing at the pair.

"Yo dawg you think there ever gonna hook up" Leon asked Dom with a sip of his beer.

"He aint gonna just hook up with her, he wants her he's gonna get with her and were gonna make sure neither one get's hurt in the process" Dom said while looking at the pair then turning his attention back to his cooking.

Alex turned and saw Vince looking at her with dark eyes clouded over in lust. He couldn't stop his eyes from raking over her body. Alex looked down trying to cover the blush rising in her cheeks, and the self-conscious feeling in the pit of her stomach. Vince took a couple steps closer and they were back to the position they were a few minutes ago in the living room.

'he's so close' Alex thought. She could feel his chest moving from his breath and the feel of him so close she was scared to admit it but it felt good. Alex watched as Vince bought one finger up to trail a drop of water from the side of her neck down past her collar bone. With the movement of his hands Alex shivered and felt goosebumbs appear on her skin. When he reached the edge of her tank top he bought his hand back up to tilt her chin up. Alex stared him in the eye and neither could break the contact. Alex felt as if Vince was staring straight through her.

"V don't" Alex whispered bring her hand to his chest. She didn't want to go there with him, she couldn't.

"Allie…" he whispered back placing his hands on her waist.

"Alex, V, come on time to eat" Mia yelled. Vince growled and look towards where Mia was calling the, from. "Damn it Mia" he muttered under his breath.

"Come on coyote lets go eat." Alex said walking away.

Vince stared after Alex. He knew he was falling for her, but he couldn't help himself. He knew he acted different around her, hell the whole team told him he did. He knew she was running from what she left back in NJ. But out of all the things he knew he couldn't figure out why she left home, and her family. He figured out for himself that she and her parents fought constantly and their divorce when she was younger really hit her. But all she would tell them is she needed to leave, to breakaway.

Vince continued to watch Alex as she fooled around with Jesse and Leon. As if she felt him staring she turned around and caught his eye. They kept their gazes locked, but it was broken when Jesse redirected her attention toward him. Vince sighed he knew that if he was to have a chance with Alex, he was going to have to figure out her past, and why she traveled across the country to get away.

Vince jumped when he felt a hand slap him on the back. "C'mon brotha lets eat" Dom said.

Vince and Dom headed toward the table where Dom took his seat at the head and Vince took his, which was right across the table from Alex. Vince met her eyes again and this time she turned away ducking her head as another blush worked its way up her face. He inwardly laughed, 'ahh the coyote's still got it,' he thought.

This time Mia said grace, the normal way with Jesse adding in a few car parts along with everyone laughed.

Everyone started to pile food on their plates, but no one could come close to having as much food as Vince.

"Damn V…you keep eating like that, your gonna look like the freaking pillsbury dough boy." Letty said which caused a round of laughter from everyone.

"Hey there is not an ounce of fat on this wonderfully sculpted body of mine, just the way the ladies like it" he said, looking up to see Alex shaking her head with a small smile. The laughter continued because everyone knew that Vince and Leon were well known for their ladies man status as Dom was once too. But the whole team knew though since the arrival of Alex there has been far fewer girls leaving the coyote's bedroom.

Dinner continued much the same with the whole team cracking jokes and laughing at each other. Vince and Dom were fighting over the last piece of chicken when Alex's phone rang. Alex sat there staring at it for a minute until Mia nudged her. Alex looked towards Dom and apologized as she picked up her phone and walked away from the table out of ear shot. Vince followed her form and continued to watch her and it looked as if she was arguing with whoever was on the other end and he had one ear listening to the conversation the rest of the team were having.

"She must be due in for one of her weekly phone calls" Mia said bitterly. Mia knew Alex's relationship with her family and how they left her a mess.

"Why does she still even answer, I mean she didn't even tell them where she was" Jesse asked

"Because there her family and no matter how much they put her through, she still loves them." Mia said.

"I think she tries to hate them but she just can't" Letty said, stating her opinion to the surprise of everyone.

Vince redirected his attention as Alex made her way back to the table.

"Sorry Dom" she said sitting, knowing Dom really didn't like interruptions during dinner, it was there 'family time'. He just nodded his head.

Dinner continued on with a few more jokes until everyone was stuffed.

"Alright come on we got a couple more hours till races but I know how long it takes some members of this household to get ready." Dom said with a pointed look towards Mia and Alex.

"Hey I do not take that long…its Mia" Alex protested. Dom just looked at her and ordered everyone to help clean up and get ready.

Alex and Mia started on the dishes as the boys and Letty either rushed off to get ready or play the playstation. The girls quickly finished and Mia started to tug and Alex and drag her through the kitchen.

"Come on we gotta get you ready for your date" Mia said.

"Mi…stop! And its not a date." Alex said. Mia chose to ignore the anger in Alex's voice and proceeded to pull her through the living room. Mia pulled her all the way to her room and then pushed her through the door.

"Jesus Christ Mi" Alex said "Chill"

Alex started looking through her clothes all the while convincing herself it was just like any other race night. But she couldn't help but be worried about what Vince would think of her. She looked through all her clothes and started throwing stuff around and. She couldn't seem to find the right outfit. She finally came across a pair of denim short shorts and black backless shirt that dipped low in the front, revealing a fair amount of cleavage, but still managed to not look slutty.

Mia looked on in amusement as her friend seemed to not be able to piece together a decent outfit in her haste. Mia laughed as she saw Alex jump up and dash into the bathroom with what Mia figured was her outfit of choice.

Five minutes later Alex came out wearing the shorts and black shirt. She twirled around in front of the full length mirror.

"So what do you think?" she asked turning around to look at Mia.

"Damn girl you look hot were gonna have to pick V's jaw off the floor" Mia said.

"Really?" Alex asked not believing Mia. Mia just raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"I mean I don't care how I look" Alex said but she knew she sounded anything but convincing. Mia walked over and sat on the edge of the bed watching Alex twirl around in front of the mirror. As Alex was looking at herself there was a knock at the door.

The girls looked to see Letty walking in the room. "Hey girl" Letty said to Mia and a nod toward Alex.

"You look good, you sure will impress the coyote" Letty said to Alex. Alex stared at Letty with surprise written all over her face."Thanks" she replied.

"Maybe me and you can team up tonight against all those skanks" Letty said feeling a little strange with this whole nice thing. Letty walked over to sit on the bed to join in the conversation.

"Jersey, I know maybe V isn't the best person to have a relationship with, but maybe he will surprise you, you deserve to be happy" Mia said still trying to convince her friend. She saw the chemistry between the two of them.

"Mia I'm a smart girl, and smart girls listen but don't believe, kiss but don't fall in love, and they leave before they are left, that's who I am, I like V and I don't want to mess that up, what we have is good." Alex said. Mia just continued to look on. "Amen to that" Letty said "Wish I would have stayed one of those girls"

"Alright whatever you say Al, but everyone deserves to fall in love, ya know love can be an amazing thing if you let it. Love is what makes the world go round" Mia said glaring at Letty.

"Mia love doesn't make the world go round it just makes the ride worthwhile" Alex said.

"now I'm going to catch the shower first since my hair takes longer then yours Mi" Alex said.

"Yea go ahead I'll help Letty with her outfit since she showered already."

Two hours later the girls were showered and were just trying to figure out what to do with Alex's hair.

"I think you should do it with the curling iron with your bangs out to the side" Letty said. Alex looked at her trying to figure out why she was being so nice. She was happy Letty was finally able to get along with her even if she still held some attitude.

"I think Letty's right" Mia said.

When Mia finished Alex's hair all the girls crowded around the mirror to do their own makeup. Alex went with a smoky eyed look while Mia used bronze colors and Letty settled for just some eyeliner and mascara. When the girls finished their makeup they stood in front of the mirror. Alex had added a pair of boots to her outfit that reached her knees, Mia wore a jean skirt and a lacy camisole, while Letty paired leather pants with a see through top and black bra.

"Damn we do look hot" Mia said. "Definitely showstoppers" Alex added

"Alright well I'm gonna head down before your brother busts a vein" Letty said laughing.

When Letty left Mia turned to Alex, she could tell she was nervous the way she was playing with her shirt.

"Mi you sure I look alright? Its not too much?" Alex asked nervously.

"You look great V's gonna love it"

"MIA LETS GO!" Dom shouted up the stairs.

"Alright were coming"

Mia and Alex left the room and headed towards the stairs. Mia went first with Alex behind her. Alex couldn't seem to catch her breath and just prayed she didn't look like a fool.

"You know perfection takes time" Mia joked coming to the bottom of the stairs.

Alex slowly walked down after her to see everyone waiting at the bottom. Her eyes locked with Vince and she could see the shock on his face as his, he stood there staring until Dom nudged him in the side.

Vince couldn't take his eyes off her. The shorts showed off her perfect legs. His thoughts turned to other things when he imagined what it would feel like to have those legs wrapped around him. He had to shake his head to rid himself of those thoughts. When his eyes reached her shirt he thought they would pop out. He could see the sides of her breasts where the shirt dipped and he couldn't imagine how they were staying in.

His thoughts then turned possessive when he knew he was going to have to keep the guys off her tonight.

"You ladies look amazing," Dom said "And now we can ride, Mia's riding with Letty and Alex with Vince and everyone else on their own" Dom ordered

When Alex came to the bottom of the stairs and Leon greeted her with a kiss to the cheek and a slap on the ass.

"You look hot" he said "Your not so bad yourself sexy" she said using the nickname she dubbed him, because of his joking of always being sexy.

"You do look great Jersey" Jesse added following Leon and the rest out of the house.

Alex look at Vince and saw that he looked pretty great too with his standard tank tops that showed his muscle and his loose jeans. Vince came towards her and rested his hands on her hips.

"You look beautiful Jersey" he said looking her in the eyes. Alex blushed and looked down. "Thanks V" she whispered. She then surprised them both when she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek "come on we should go" she said and walked out the door and headed towards his car.

Vince shook his head and followed, he groaned at the site her ass presented in the shorts, and felt the tightening of his jeans 'This girl is gonna get me in trouble' he thought.

**A/N Better? Worse? Review please and let me know what you think? Any suggestions. Should I have Alex and V get together right away or have Vince chase her for awhile? **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I AM SO SORRY FOR SUCH A LONG TIME BETWEEN UPDATES I KNOW HOW ANNOYING THAT IS….I JUST WANT TO SAY I LOVE MY REVIEWERS KEEP IT UP ILL MAKE SURE TO UPDATE QUICKER!!!**

The entire ride over to the warehouse was spent in a comfortable silence with Vince occasionally glancing over at Alex.

His gaze lingered one time and she turned and caught his gaze.

"What?" she giggled self-consciously.

"Nothing" he smiled back. And returned his eye to the road.

They reached the warehouses and entered in their very usual V formation. Alex kind of found it a little funny, Dom and his team was always put on such a high pedestal and had a rep for being such bad asses and thugs. But she realized no one really got to know the real team. And she felt comforted knowing that she knew the real them.

They reached warehouses and parked in their V formation. Everyone gathered descended on the group immediately no doubt waiting for the night to really begin.

As they pulled up Alex began to grow nervous. She liked coming to the races, but she hated to be around the racer chasers. Most of the girls hated her for getting in with the Toretto Team so easily. The other girls intimidated her a bit, even though she was a tough girl, she could only handle so much. She was also nervous about coming here with Vince, was it like a date? Did she even want it to be a date?

Vince seemed to sense her mood because he took her chin in his hand and lightly turned her head to look at him.

"Hey your with me tonight right?" he asked looking her in the eye.

"V…." She started not sure how to finish.

"Come on lets go." He said getting out of the car.

As soon as she stepped out of the car Alex could feel the stares of everyone around her girls and guys alike. Most of the girls looked like they were ready to kill. Alex suddenly began feeling very self-conscious and started pulling on her shorts in a effort to distract herself from the stares. She saw racers whispering to each other, with their eyes locked in her direction.

Suddenly Alex felt an arm wrap around her waist and a warm voice whisper in her ear "Ive got ya babe"

Alex's tense body relaxed as soon as Vince touched her. She could feel the stares and hear the whispers of everyone wondering why she showed up in Vince's car. Hell she was wondering the same thing.

Alex leaned closer to Vince trying to shield herself from everyone else. She didn't like to be the center of attention.

Vince could tell how nervous she was so he pulled her tightly to his form and pressed a light kiss to the side of her neck.

"Relax baby." He gently said. "I'm right here with you. Who gives a fuck what their all staring at, any punk looks at you the wrong way, I'll take care of it."

_Baby? Since when did V start calling me his baby? _Alex thought.

She turned to Vince and kissed his cheek, softly saying "Thank you V."

A great circle of people started to form around the Toretto team and the boys started talking about all things racing, and Alex thought this definitely was her place. So she decided she was going to head over by Mia and Letty.

"V.." She said softly touching his arm to get his attention. He turned and looked at her.

"I'm gonna head over by Mia" She said.

"Alrite…give me a sec I'll walk you."

"Vince, their right there you don't need to walk me. I'll see you in a little bit."

"Alrite" He said not really liking the idea. He wanted her next to him. There were too many guys here staring at her, _But wait slow down…Why do I care so much? I mean its just a little attraction? Right? I just wanna sleep with her she freakin bangin! Hell no…who am I kidding anymore. Even though that's a very nice thought. _

She went to walk away but he decided he needed to let these punks around know that she was here with him and he wanted her to know that he felt something.

Vince grabbed Alex's arm, and she turned back around to look at him. "What?"

He pulled her tightly against him, and kissed her lips so gently she barely felt it.

"Be careful." Was all he said before he got into conversation with the guy next to him.

Alex turned back around and walked away putting a hand to her lips wondering what just happened.

_WTF was that? Did he really just do that? OMG I have to tell Mia V kissed me? Was it even considered a kiss? _

Alex headed over toward where Mia and Letty were. When she got there she was still dazed from her maybe kiss with Vince. _Wow am I really that naïve and inexperienced that I feel that way from a simple kiss? _

Mia looked at her and knew something happened right away. She elbowed Letty and said "Look!" and pointed toward Alex.

Mia and Letty broke away from the group to stand near Alex.

"Jersey? You cool girlie" Mia asked

"huh…what? O sure" Alex answered. "Well I guess that's a good enough answer" Letty responded

"Jersey girl!!" Mia said loudly. "What happened?"

"I think V kissed me" Alex admitted to her best friend. "What!" Letty and Mia shouted together gaining a few stares from people around them.

"You think? What do you mean you think?" Mia asked. "I mean a kiss is a kiss or it isn't" Letty added.

"Well then yea he kissed me" Alex said.

"Damn I told ya I'm glad I'm always right" Mia said.

"Yo look it looks like the race is gonna be decided lets head over by them." Letty said.

The girls walked over to join the rest of Team Torretto. When they got there, Vince saw Alex and pulled her in closer to him.

"There's my girl" he said. Alex looked at him like he was crazy. _What is this boy doing? _

"V I'm not your girl." Alex admitted with some uncertainty. _**But did she want to be?**_

"Not yet your not" Was his only reply.

**A/N Im sorry again for the long updates im really going to try to be quicker…please review it helps my writing….and please give any advice or suggestions you have!!!!**

**Until Next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N IM BACK AGAIN!!! Ok so we really need more Vince fics around here so everyone get working if I can write so can you!**

**And I have to apologize because this is not one of my Best and im really sorry for that**

**LOVE TO ALL MY REVIEWERS **

Before Alex knew what happened the race was over and done with and as usual Dom won again.

Usually Alex paid attention to the races but this time all she could concentrate on was the feeling of Vince's hands on her waist. The entire time he stood behind her with his hands on her waist and every time Alex went to move Vince pulled her in closer.

At this point her head was spinning her and Vince would always flirt, but now this was beyond flirting, and she wasn't sure if she was ready for it.

The crowd began cheering when Dom pulled up to collect his winnings, and everyone was praising him and congratulating him and she felt Vince tense behind her and his grip on her waist tightened a little more. She had a feeling his reasons behind this but she wanted to confirm them with him. And she figured it couldn't hurt to let him know a little of how she felt.

She leaned back closer into Vince and placed her hand over Vince's that rested on her stomach. She turned her head lightly to look at him and placed a light kiss by the corner of his lips.

When Vince went to lean in to kiss her fully on the mouth, she turned her head shyly.

"Baby…." Vince said softly but Alex just shook her head. She turned around to fully face him as he leaned against his car. Everyone else was still surrounding Dom as he was organizing the next race, and Alex saw V glance in his direction quickly before focusing back on her.

"Are you ok coyote?" Alex asked. Vince's look hardened right away.

"I'm fine" he said in a no question's tone.

"You know you could just tell him that you want in on a race" she replied.

"It ain't like that, and you know it….besides it don't bother me" V replied stubbornly.

"V…." Alex tried again to get him to talk.

"Jersey leave it!" Vince said a little more heated.

"Fine." She said with a glare, and turned back around leaning on the car next to Vince instead of standing in front of him. By the expression on his face Alex could tell that Vince was still mad.

The last race finished and everyone started to head back to their cars and pull out of the warehouses with a yell from Dom of "PARTY AT THE TORRETTO'S!!!"

Vince started to move and get in the car but Alex hung back fidgeting again. When Vince turned back to look at her she looked up and met his eyes.

"Maybe I should see if I can catch a ride with Mia" she said.

"Allie…." Vince said coming closer to her and placing his hands on her arms.

"Look everything's ok…I just…I don't wanna talk about it alright, lets enjoy the party alright beautiful."

"You think I'm beautiful" Alex said with a smirk on her face.

"I know you are" Vince said with a growl pulling Alex closer and kissing her on the lips with more heat than the first time. He pulled away and said "Come on lets go party"

As Alex got into the car all she could think of was _What the fuck am I getting myself into?_

When they pulled up to the house people were already pouring into the house and the music was pumping.

When Alex got into the house she was suddenly lifted off her feet by a very rowdy Leon, who planted a slobbering kiss right on her cheek.

"Hey Babygirl…I see you and coyote are getting along good" he said with a smirk and made a kissing face.

Vince smacked him in the back of the head and Leon scowled at him but then it turned into a full blown smile at the blonde who walked by.

"Dammmmmn" he muttered walking off following her. Alex laughed silently and turned around to run right into Vince's muscular chest.

"Im going to go find Mia" she said leaning up to speak into his ear and place a light kiss on the side of his neck.

"Alright Jersey I'm gonna go get a drink, save a dance?" He asked. Alex smirked "Maybe" she said turning around and walking away.

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW I LOVE THEM AND THEY MAKE ME HAPPY AND EASIER TO REVIEW FASTER…..I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER I'm SORRY ITS NOT MY BEST I LOVE ALL MY READERS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N----ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE IS NOT MINE!!!! I DON'T OWN FAST AND THE FURIOUS. SOME OF THE QUOTES YOU SEE ARE NOT MINE!!!**

Alex pushed through the house looking for Mia which was a hard task considering how packed it was. Once she found her she grabbed her and pushed Mia in the bathroom and followed right behind her away from the noise.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Mia questioned. Alex just looked at her with a confused and sad expression. "Girl what's wrong?"

"Mia I don't know what the hell I'm doing I cant date Vince, I just can't, this isn't happening…." Alex continued to ramble while pacing the bathroom.

"Sweetie look at me" Mia said placing a hand on her shoulder to stop the pacing.

"I know your scared, but the boy ain't asking you to marry him, this will be good for you, however far you want it to go. Love takes courage girl, and I know your brave as hell so go for it. You can never know what your missing unless you give it a chance." Mia stated sincerely meaning every word.

Alex looked back up at Mia and gave a faint smile. "Yea….your right, I guess, I'm just scared ya know? I don't want to get hurt again Mia, I can't"

"I'm always right. I know your scared but it give it a chance. He is really into Jersey, V isn't the type of guy to get like this. I mean look at him, he is a Neanderthal." Mia said laughing making the situation lighter.

"Don't call him that. And again your right. Alright I'm good I think we could probably leave the bathroom." Alex said laughing along.

The girls left the bathroom arms hooked laughing together. Alex took in everything Mia said, and while she believed her, she just didn't know if she could let herself get close to Vince, she was so afraid of heartache and even though she knew it was selfish she wanted to protect herself.

_I guess we will just have to see where it goes. But I am defiantly taking this slow. _

The girls made there way back into the party just as they entered the room Alex's favorite song _SexyBack _began to play.

_I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act_

"I'm gonna dance with V" Alex whispered in Mia's ear.

_I think you're special, what's behind your back?  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack._

Take 'em to the bridge

Alex walked across the room to Vince who's back was to her. _Let's see how crazy I could drive him. _

When she reached Vince she ran her hand up his side and cut in front of him interrupting his conversation with another racer, but he really didn't seem to mind.

_Dirty babe  
You see the shackles_

_Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

Take 'em to the chorus

She leaned up close to his ear and whispered "Dance with me" and nibbled on his neck.

Vince tilted his head back and groaned a little bit. He grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor. Once they got to the middle of the crowd of grinding bodies Vince pulled Alex's back to his chest and gripped her waist tightly. Alex immediately began to feel the music and began to move her body.

_Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP_

Vince sucked in a sharp breath at her movements. He leaned down next to her ear "Your killing me girl, your so fucking beautiful" he said and began sucking on her neck moving his body with hers.

_Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with_

Alex turned her head breaking his lock on her neck and looked at him nobody had ever told her something like that before, she saw not only desire and lust but a sincerity there that she had never seen before. She turned in his arms and gave him a heated kiss on the lips. When they broke apart they were both breathing heavily and Alex began dancing face to face with Vince. There bodies as close as they could get and the constant rubbing was killing Vince. Alex seemed to have no idea the affect she had on him keeping pace to the music.

_Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

Alex began to kiss Vince's neck and jaw any part she could reach, the sincerity in that one little comment was driving her crazy.

_And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it

Vince's hands moved lower on her waist to settle on her ass and pulled her in even closer to him if possible.

_I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other fuckers don't know how to act  
Come let me make up for the things you lack  
'Cause you're burning up I gotta get it fast_

Take 'em to the bridge

When the song ended Vince leaned down and pecked Alex on the lips.

"Come on lets go get a drink." He grabbed her hand again and led her through the house and to the kitchen pushing his way past people.

He grabbed a corona from the fridge for himself and a Snapple for Alex and handed it to her and popped the cap from his own drink taking a long sip heated from the dancing.

Alex placed her drink on the table and grabbed the corona from Vince and took her own sip. He raised his eyebrow at her and gave her a look.

"What if I wanted one too?" She smirked handing back her Snapple.

"Damn girl. Alright" he said grabbing another corona. When he handed her the bottle he grabbed her hand again and led her out the back door.

"Vince what are we doing no one's out her the party's inside."

"I know I wanna spend some quiet time outside with you and 'talk'" he said with air quotes. "Isn't that what girls always want to do" he said laughing.

_Leave it to Vince to do something nice and hide it behind sarcasm. But I wouldn't have him any other way. _Alex thought

She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. He led them over to the picnic table placing there drinks on the bench and laid down on top of it pulling her with him so she was almost lying on top of him. And they had a clear view of the stars in the night sky.

Alex was ready to resist at the closeness but Vince was having none of it and wrapped a tight arm around her waist.

"Baby I just wanna lay with you." Alex nodded against his chest.

"Hey V?" Alex asked. "yea Jersey girl."

"How come you call me 'Baby'" Alex questioned. She knew she shouldn't be asking she didn't even know why she was it was a stupid question.

"Because you are my baby, my babygirl and even if we aren't dating or whatever _yet _I want you to know what you mean to me." He said.

"I like it." She stated softly.

They spent the rest of the party outside talking about anything and everything, random things, likes and dislikes they didn't know already. They stayed away from topics of the past and mistakes that talk could be saved for another night.

They talked until Alex fell asleep across Vince's chest. And Vince stayed out there with her until Leon came and found them.

"yo dawg its mad cold out here and the party's over you can carry her upstairs" Leon said.

Vince stood up with Alex in his arms. When he got to the door to walk past Leon, he was stopped by an arm and looked up into the face of Leon.

"you're my brother dawg and everything but she's my sweetie, don't hurt her bra, and if you do I'm gonna kick your ass, muscle's and all" Leon said.

"I ain't gonna hurt her man you have nothing to worry about" Vince said walking past him into the house.

He carried Jersey upstairs and into her room. He took off her shoes and placed her in bed pulling the covers up around her.

He gave her a light kiss on the lips "Goodnight baby." He whispered leaving the room.

He didn't care what he had to do but he was going to get Alex to open up to him and trust him. He had to, for some reason her fell, and boy did he fall deep.

**A LITTLE LONGER I HOPED YOU LIKED IT PLEASE REVIEW….I THINK IM GOING TO START A WRESTLING JEFF HARDY STORY BECAUSE I ABSOLUTLEY LOVE HIM! WHAT DO YOU THINK?**


End file.
